


Carnal

by directionlessbuthappy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionlessbuthappy/pseuds/directionlessbuthappy
Summary: Blood.Warnings: NSFW, SMUT, Blood!kink, knife play, fingering, language, violence, sacrificial death in the beginning. Graphic content, 18+ only.





	Carnal

You were having your hair braided by Torvi. The night had fallen silently over Kattegat, an unusual happening, as everyone eagerly awaited the height of the moon. At the peak of midnight there was to be blood. A sacrifice. Earl Jorgensen volunteered, to ensure the journey and the victory of the sons of Ragnar, who were leaving in the morning to avenge their father. 

Under your red cloak, Torvi with her bright blue one, you walked with her and her children to the pyre set in the middle of town. Fires were build high into the sky on torches, and drums were beginning to hum in your ears. Ceremonies were always a cerebral experience. You spotted Ivar right away and broke off from Torvi. 

You knelt down next to his seat, but he immediately grabbed your waste and pulled you into his lap despite the lack of room. You smiled and leaned back slightly as he kissed your hair.

“You look…pretty.”

“Don’t flatter me Ivar, its already warm outside,” you replied. He kissed your ear and you sighed contently. Ivar was the only thing that mattered to you in this stolen place. 

“Perhaps not warm enough…”

You were about to reply when the drums intensified. The moon shone down on the crowd even through the torchlight. Your shift in Ivar’s lap was partially protective, but mostly to prevent him from leaping up. Lagertha was walking towards the pyre in white, her face painted in gold. How modest…

Earl Jorgensen walked behind her with a man. You were told his brother would take over the earl’s armies when they traveled to England; that must be him. Ivar pushed your hips up slightly, wanting to see better, but you laid yourself to the side instead. 

“I cannot see over your hair,” he growled. You rolled your eyes and curled your legs up into his lap, your arms around his neck.

“Better?" 

He grunted and kisses your forehead, turning back to the scene before you. His brothers stood nearby to watch as well. Jorgensen wasn’t regal or powerful looking; just another earl in your opinion. If the gods accepted him as sacrifice though, you were nobody to judge his worth. Lagertha took out a ceremonial blade…the metal shone against the torches like glittering gold. You gasped at the sight; these blades were only used for giving a single killing blow at a time, so of course they’d be in beautiful condition. You sat up in Ivar’s lap to see Lagertha carry the sword over to Jorgensen, but Ivar held your waist and tucked your hair back.

"Will you hold still already?” he hissed in your hair. You nearly danced left and right with anticipation but you settled with simply rocking in Ivar’s lap. His hands squeezed your legs painfully, making you whimper and halt.

The earl stretched out his arms, displaying himself before the gods, and Lagertha impaled him through the middle. You heard Ivar exhale forcefully in your ear as if he’d felt it. Jorgensen took Lagertha by the shoulders, walking forward and furthering the blade into his chest. The bowl filled with the earl’s blood as everyone around them celebrated. White hot puffs of breath trickled along your shoulders as you felt a presence come forward, like someone stepping out of the darkness. It terrified and excited you all the same. That presence was Ivar, biting you gently on the shoulder. You held back a primal moan.

Both of you had hardly finished waiting for the ceremony to finish. Once Ivar was blessed for his journey, blood spattered vertically along his forehead, he immediately left with you to Ubbe’s house. The brothers would probably spend the night drinking and partying at the Great Hall anyway. All of the sons of Ragnar were welcome since the “Queen” claimed no ill will. But Ivar would sooner piss ale than enjoy a feast around Lagertha. So you both hid away here at Ubbe’s in the light of his fireplace. You hadn’t bothered with the bed; you ripped off the furs that lined Ivar’s brothers beds and threw them all on the floor in the sitting loft. Ivar grabbed your ankle when he decided there was enough and you fell on top of him. In a frenzy you were kissing, biting, clawing through clothes. The blood on his face gave his lips a metallic taste.

He growled like an animal and ripped through your dress. The straps snagged on your shoulders. You tried to sit up in your panting, needing state, but instead Ivar pulled out one of his daggers and cut the rest of the dress off of you. You grinned and wrestled with the knife in his hand, but he turned you two over and pressed the blade flat against your collarbone. Chest rising and coming to life with a quiet gasp, your pupils fluctuated in delight. His knife grazed your breast, the razor feeling particularly cold along your nipples and you gasped.

“Ivar…there’s already been a sacrifice tonight…” you whispered. He laughed and tossed the blade aside, feasting on your lips again. Your bottom lip felt swollen and you squirmed your hips left and right underneath him.

Ivar huffed a slight, annoyed laugh and bit down hard on your lip. You squeaked in pain, a dribble of something warm trickling down your neck and you whined underneath him again. 

“By the gods…hold still,” he muttered. Taking his tongue down to your neck, you felt another droplet on your mouth as you sat up, feeling his hand snake down you stomach and brush the pad of his thumb over your lower lips, avoiding your clit to your liking. Direct stimulation was too much for you; it was better when he moved his fingers around it, teasing it, gentle or rough so long as he didn’t go right for that button. You sobbed out quietly and reached up to wipe what you thought was saliva off your neck. Ivar stopped you and grabbed your wrist in a frenzied vice. 

“Leave it.”

You whimpered as his thumb delved deep inside you, coming out and being replaced by his middle and ring fingers. You bite your swollen lip and whimpered while Ivar began kissing and scraping his teeth on your neck. You were in Valhalla; his fingers curled in such a specific way, his thumb spun around and around coated in your wetness. He whispered mindless praise in your ear, how good you were, how beautiful you were under him, soaking wet and bloody. You froze for a moment…your blood had ended last week. What did he mean? You looked down at his hand glistening with your slick and not much else, but he grabbed your chin, looking down at you with a predatory smile.

“Am I bleeding?” you asked innocently. He growled and kissed you.

“What did you think all this was?” he asked, trailing a hand down your throat and showing you his dripping red fingers. He brought his fingertips to his mouth and sucked off the blood in one slurp. You open your mouth in awe, letting him paint your lips with what little blood remained. “Did you think you were drooling over me like a dog in heat? How cute…”

You whimpered, unable to look away from him with how good it felt. He grinned and went knuckle deep with his fingers, bringing you to release almost instantly. Your core squeezed his fingers and he grunted in an attempt to keep your knees apart. Coming down from such a quick release was easy, but you were still sensitive.

That didn’t stop him.

Ivar was quick to turn you over. You hissed at him pulling out his fingers, your legs trembling and trying to find rest so you could push up against him. He pushed on your shoulder to keep you down. You felt a cold sensation along your lower back and you sighed, grasping the furs underneath you with a gentle grip. Ivar’s knives were more of a comfort to you now. “So much blood in one night…Ivar, you’ll drown me.”

Hearing his low, guttural laugh made you moan again. The cold feeling fled, and you felt his body weight leaning on you. He held your cheek and jaw, tilting them up to look at him. Your back arched in an uncomfortable way that you maintained for him. You could see the lower features of his face as he gave you a kiss. “You love it my little myrkr…or would you prefer to drown in something else?”

You whimpered and felt his hand drop to your neck, not squeezing, but holding you there. You weren’t able to look away, but he wanted to make sure.

“Sváss…”

This made him smile like a shameless wolf. That special pet name was only something you uttered in times of your greatest need…like the opposite of a safeword. It was a sign of please, touch me. Please me. Love me. Destroy me.

“You are so impatient,” he muttered. His smile was hidden from you, so all you could hear was his tone of voice, all you could see was the mountains of furs in your hands. And you could feel him, his hands wandering your body, roughly padded hands squeezing your thighs apart. He held on so tightly your flesh puckered between his fingers. His words made you fear that for a moment, he was displeased with you whining. Your worry faded away with a jolt of pressure, skin against skin, and him sliding his cock deep inside you. Holding your chin still, he held you flush against him as you gave a wail of satisfaction.

“Ivar! Ivar…oh…gods…” You were starting to sweat now. 

He rolled his head side to side a moment, cracking his neck, before pulling back and slamming back inside. He paused again as you whimpered. “Louder.”

“Ivar…” You choked on your words, not from his hand on your neck. Your eyes rolled and you growled back at him. He grinned and thrust forward again, keeping you tamed.

“I could almost hear that one,” he teased, slapping a hand down on one side of your ass. His fingers rolled against the flesh, making you whimper at the added stretch. You blushed, knowing he’d pulled your cheek to the side so he could see the way you gush all over him. “Seems like you can’t last much longer…”

“Please Ivar…” you whined. This made him growl in response, letting your head go and licking a stripe up your back. He finally started moving, slamming inside you and unable to hold back his own animalistic noises. You could feel him so deeply you could hardly scream, it was so good your eyes were watering. You exploded within the first few minutes, tightening around him like the vice he’d used on your wrists. You were reaching your second when he pulled out. The fire in your belly died for a moment and you felt the urge to chase it down and bring it back. Turning over quickly, you lunged at him before he could pin you on your back. He fell back like you’d knocked the wind out of him, but his sudden jolt to sit up again told you he was fine. You sat forcefully in his lap, grabbing the knife he’s strewn away earlier, and putting it flat against his chest.

“There she is…” he mumbled gruffly. You kissed him and he sat back on his elbows to watch the hidden woman inside you come out. You kept that knife close to his chest, pinned flat against his nipple like he’d done to you. Mercilessly you sunk down on his cock again, finally, breathing a sigh of relief. He stretched you so deeply; hyperventilation was your only relief. But it only took a moment for that evil glint in your eye to return. Rolling your hips, Ivar growled and held you even closer; he thrusted upwards against gravity, and you sunk the knife’s side into his peck as punishment. The cut started bleeding, just a few beads, but it was enough to turn you both into mindless fucking beasts. 

The knife was tossed against some wall, somewhere, and you rode Ivar with a fury while he sunk his teeth into your collarbone. You screamed into his ear, another orgasm snaking its way through your veins and out of your fingertips and toes. And another. It seems endless really…many small jolts of contracting bliss, or one long, never ending finish? They all blurred together between you whimpering, whining, screaming. And Ivar’s roaring, his grunting, growling, and cooing at you…

He’d finished for the second time inside you, or maybe the third…your stomach felt like you’d swallowed lava and your body was trembling. Your muscles screamed at you, you couldn’t possibly cum again. He kissed you again and your dazed, blissful eyes caught his attention before you nearly fell over.

He caught your lower back before your head was able to hit something, letting you lay down as he pulled out of you almost painfully. Finally you caught your breath, cheeks flushed and wet from sweating. You rolled over and wiggled your way under one of his arms, ignoring the aches and pains. The glow of the fire was dwindling, but it was still dark outside. Taking your middle finger, you licked the tip and ran it across the cut on his chest. The blood was dry now.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” you giggled against his lips, your bodies from the neck down contently covered in shared sweat, cum and blood.

Ivar huffed, hardly able to form a proper sentence past “Love it…love you, my hugr…” and nuzzled his nose into your temple. It would be so difficult for him to leave you here…to leave part of his immoral soul behind…


End file.
